


Red Chrome

by Geckos_climbing_pole



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Chass is too cool to admit he likes making Tally happy, Established Relationship, M/M, Tiny bit of food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geckos_climbing_pole/pseuds/Geckos_climbing_pole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing that Tally has a particularly sweet tooth for a War Boy, Chass gets him a gift Tally is <i>very</i> grateful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Chrome

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic for Valentines day!
> 
> Read about my War Boy OCs here: [Chass](http://all-doofed-out.tumblr.com/post/122848421201/chassis-war-boy-driverblack-thumb) and [Tally](http://all-doofed-out.tumblr.com/post/122755971756/talon-tally-counterweight).

Chass strode purposely towards a freckled War Boy who was dashing across the cavernous garage on noisy metal legs. With one calculated move, the goggled Driver snatched his arm and gave him a shove, effectively pushing him backwards until he’d steered him to sit on a pile of crates in a corner where they wouldn't be seen. Before the boy could open his mouth to protest, Chass dropped a small burlap sack in his lap and stood back with his arms folded and a smug smile upon his lips.

“Told you I’d get them.”

Tally blinked a few times in confusion before recollection dawned on his face. He eagerly reached into the bag, pulling out a handful of small, round berries; red as the Doof Warrior’s suit. He squawked loudly, swinging his metal legs in excitement as he all but bounced in his seat.

“Fuckin’ glory n’ V8, Chass! How’d ya do it?!?”

It was a pointless question. Chass was notorious around the Citadel for achieving the impossible; the man had wits sharper than Tally’s own metal toe claws.

Sweet delicacies like strawberries were reserved for the royalty of the Immortan and his Breeders, and, as were all fruit treats, carefully guarded up on the farms. Tally had only ever tasted them once in his half-life, and they had been tiny wizened things, half covered in dust as they’d fallen from one of the War Rig produce runs. Tally had sneaked them away and immediately become enthralled by their unique flavour, made all the more tantalizing because he knew such food was off limits. He'd dashed off to tell his Driver all about it, who, as usual, had reacted stoically to the freckled boy's excessive enthusiasm.

But when Tally had bemoaned about how he’ll "never taste anything so shiny again", Chass had rolled his eyes (eyes that were rarely visible due to his trademark goggles, but Tally had a knack for reading Chass. He always knew.), and casually remarked that if Tally " _really_ wanted them _so_ badly" then he’d be able to get them, no problem. He'd spoken as if he were doing something as easy as getting a new carburator, and not about to attempt a very dangerous and Immortan-defying fruit heist.

A week later the berries were now in Tally’s lap. How his Driver had managed to get such valuable treasures, and so many ripe, high quality ones at that, Tally didn’t know and right now he didn’t care.

He raised his handful of berries to breathe in that intoxicating sweetness, audibly sighing. Then he crushed all the berries to his lips, his eyes sliding closed in bliss.

“Mmmm….” He moaned, red juice dripping down his chin. Chass watched attentively, totally composed apart from a small tweak of his lips and a tiny shift in his stance when Tally started making more sounds of pleasure.

“Mmm…s’like…sweet red chrome, Chass. Gotta be from Valhalla.” Tally chewed and swallowed slowly, then licked all around his lips. He slid his fingers into his mouth, greedily seeking any last droplets of strawberry juice. He could absolutely live off of these magical red berries for the rest of his half-life, he was certain of that.

Chass took a tiny step closer. “Oh yeah? You gonna thank me for them, then?”

Tally looked up at his Driver and smirked, knowing as usual exactly what the man wanted. He held a sticky hand out and was pulled to his feet in one fluid movement.

The next thing Chass knew, Tally had thrown his arms around his neck and was kissing him hotly. Chass immediately parted his lips and Tally slid his tongue inside, letting Chass taste that lingering sweetness of the berries. Chass relished it, just as Tally had relished the berries. Few things in the lives of War Boys were sweet. Their standard stew was bland, their meat portions were stringy, and the distributed greens were bitter. The tiny serving of sometimes-too-warm Mother’s Milk they each received every third day was probably the closest thing to sweet, but even that couldn't compare to this. 

Tally was tasting even better than usual; of something sweetly forbidden, something that had proven _just_ abit more of a challenge to get (though Chass would _never_ tell Tally that), and to have Tally all but melt against him like hot engine oil just confirmed to Chass that it had absolutely been worth it. He fiercely tipped the boy's head back, deepening the kiss as his grease-stained hands found their way down that freckled body, tugging him closer.

Tally moaned, his metal claws digging into the dirt as he arched up against the taller man, his own hands gripping those strong, scarified shoulders and smearing war clay. He let loose a stream of whimpers as Chass ravished his mouth with skilled precision, sucking and nipping at his lower lip and stealing all the air from Tally's lungs. Tally retaliated with a kiss equally as fiery but much more messy, licking over Chass' tongue whilst he slid his clothed yet achingly hard arousal over the man's own hardening bulge.

Eventually they had to pull away for breath, both their cheeks flushed and the heat between them growing. Tally's tongue darted over his swollen bottom lip as he stared at his Driver hungrily, pushing up the man's goggles to reveal sharp eyes that were greener than any of the green stuff he’d seen up on peaks of the Immortan's spires; a green currently darkened now with lust.

Chass cocked an eyebrow, smoothing his hands down the freckled boy's sides and squeezing the ass he loved so well.

"That all?" He asked with the tiniest of smiles that anyone but Tally probably would have missed. "You can't have liked them all that much then." 

Despite the fact that Tally and Chass could hardly get enough of each other, and them smearing war paint and getting hot and heavy in Citadel corners was just part of the daily routine, Tally's amber eyes sparkled at the little tease of a challenge. Strawberries or not, he'd be doing this anyway and loving it (admittedly, though, the strawberries had _definitely_ been one of the best bonuses so far).

And so, eager to meet Chass' taunting smile, Tally quickly turned the man around and pushed him back to sit on the crates.

"S'another taste I like just as much as them red chrome berries, ya know," he grinned as with practised ease he unbuckled his prosthetic legs and settled himself between Chass's knees, completely willing to give his Driver all the "thanks" he needed.

 


End file.
